Unforgetable
by MILEYlovesEMMETTandALICE
Summary: Basically the story of how all th gang meet during their summer and fall in love. a lot of laughs, lemons, and good times. no real drama. all human cannon pairings R


Everyone is human

Everyone is human. Alice, Rose, and Bella are best friends. The guys are best friends too. They're all about twenty-one/ twenty-two. I'll decide that later if need be. This story won't have a real "plot" it will more or less be a bunch of stories that have taken place during their summer. They haven't met yet but they meet in this chapter. So enjoy!

!!

Message….message…message… MESSAGE! MESSAGE! It got higher and higher until the guy was screaming. IN MY EAR! (a/n the message ring tone is on my profile. I have it on my phone and everyone freaks out when it goes off. At the barn they've kinda gotten used to it and just scream "Morgan your phone is going off!" majorly funny)

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled as loud as could to make sure Rose and Alice heard. The door opened and in waltz Rose and Alice with grins on their faces; they looked too innocent.

"Yes my darling dear best friend?" Alice practically sang.

"Why the hell is my phone screaming at me?"

"Because you weren't turning off your alarm so we texted you."

I glared daggers at her, daggers! "I hate you." I said flatly.

"Oh you'll love me in a little bit." She chirped. (A/N the daggers thing is something from a play I was in. you probably won't get it)

"Alright, I'm awake, what do you want?"

They both grinned and I was automatically fear stricken. "Well tonight we are going to club Spider, the new one, so we need to hit the mall." Alice continued grinning.

"Why?! You went shopping the other day!"

Rose laughed, "Who said we were shopping? Bella, you haven't had a boy friend since Jacob. And we're going to help you out a bit. We're taking you to get all sexy and the boys won't be able to keep their hands off you. You won't even know who Jacob is."

I knew I was boring and plain but I liked it that way. I haven't even shown interesting in a man since Jacob and he was almost a year ago. They each gave me the look. I knew there was no hope so I might as well surrender to them. I gave a resonating sigh and pulled myself out of bed.

"Okay; give me fifteen minutes."

They did their happy dance and high-fived. You would have thought they just won the lottery. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my bathroom.

"Yay belly! I know your going to love this! I'll go make coffee!" Alice squealed as she and Rosalie disappeared into the kitchen.

I now found myself staring at a mirror with wet hair at a salon. I bit my lip as I looked at my gorgeous brown hair that would soon be gone. Rose places her hands on my shoulders and looked in the mirror to make eye contact with me.

"Don't worry Belly. You'll look beautiful. I won't let Alice totally destroy you." She kissed the side of my head. She placed the blindfold over my eyes and I started to flip. "Don't worry Bells. You'll be thankful for the blind fold later. You'll look amazing."

"Then why do I need the blind fold?" I said with a pout.

"Because you wouldn't allow it if you say the process." I let out a little squeak of fear and heard chuckling in response. The stylist picked up a strand of hair and started cutting.

EPOV

I stretched and groaned before actually rolling out of bed. I was still tired and slightly hung over from celebrating my cousin's engagement last night. I knew if I was like this Emmett would be ten times worse. He always drinks too much but to make up for it he recovers fast form a hang over. I got up and made my way out into the kitchen only to find Emmett sprawled on the floor and Jasper already in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper. He drank as much as me and handles hang overs well.

"Got anymore of that?" I asked gesturing towards the coffee and picking the paper up off the table.

"Yeah a whole pot." I got my coffee and we both sat in comfortable silence just drinking coffee and reading the paper. We did this most mornings while waiting for Emmett to wake up after a long night of drinking. After a couple minutes we heard Emmett's groans that signaled his awakening. Just as always he came in two minutes later. He gripped the side of his head and mumbled some curses.

"Coffee's over there. Hurry up and get yourself together. We're heading to the gym." Jasper said never taking his eyes off what ever he was reading.

"As always." Emmett grumbled while pouring his coffee.

Twenty minutes later we were walking into the gym and heading to the locker room. After changing we headed over to the weights. Emmett saw some hot chick pass by and decided to impress her by starting off way too heavy. Surprisingly he lighted the weight with a smile on his face as soon as she was out of sight he dropped the weight and started breathing heavy with his hands on his knees.

"Way to go Em." I laughed at him.

"Hey shut it Eddie. You saw that chick she was smokin' oken!" me and jasper gave him the 'what the fuck' look. "What you two have never watched Hannah Montana?"

It was Jazzes turn to laugh, "Nope, can't say that I have." We both laughed and Emmett pouted like a four year old.

We continued our work out for another two hours before we had to go get stuff done. I had to run to the bank and run to the office to pick some papers up and make sure my assistant hadn't ruined anything. My assistant, Jessica, always tried to do things to get me to notice her even if it was stupid or screwed something up. This time all I found was a stalker-ish note on my desk. I picked it up and read it. I looked through the glass window at the receptionist's desk where Jessica stood staring at me. she smiled "seductively" and waved. A shudder ran down my spine as I picked up my papers. After I had left the office I ran to my mom and dad's house to get a package that I had delivered to their house.

When I finally returned home it was almost five and Jasper and Emmett were just sitting around.

"Alright boys what's the plan?" Emmett asked as soon as I sat down.

I decided to pipe up after a couple seconds of silence, "On my way home I saw a flyer for a new club. Spider… I think it was."

"Yeah, yeah I heard about that." Jasper put in sealing the deal.

"It's settles then! We're going to spider to pick up some babes!"

I gave him a skeptical look, "Em, I never said anything about 'picking up babes' as you put it." he just rolled his eyes and walked towards his room.

Around seven they deemed me club ready. They had left my hair the way the stylist had done it: down with some moose to hold in place and shook up for that sexy look. They dressed me in a little blue dress to accentuate my complexion and did my makeup. I even agreed to wear heels for their benefit. I had to admit I looked hot. My eyes looked smoky and my lips were light peach colored. Glossy but iced looking. I felt like I could actually walk with them and not feel completely out of place. Although I got that feeling every time they dolled me up.

We jumped in Rose's BMW and drove a couple blocks to club "Spider". We didn't have to wait in line, of course. I think the bouncer, whose name turned out to be "Big Rick", about peed himself when Rose slipped him "her" number. I think the number we actually gave him was some pizza joint back in our hometown in Washington and we now live in Florida. We walked in laughing and headed straight for the bar.

I retreated from the dance floor and headed towards the bar for the second time tonight. I climbed onto a bar stool and waved down a bar tender. A big burly guy that obviously works out came over and flashed me a friendly grin. He was the same guy Rose noticed on the dance floor and said he was hot. Just then I saw rose climb onto a bar stool at the opposite end of the bar. She was obviously looking for me and Alice in the crowd; not paying attention to the bar. She looked a bit tired from dancing. Prefect.

I turned my attention back to the bar tender.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"See that blonde girl?" he looked and nodded. "Make an appletini and give it to her for me."

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" he said with a chuckle.

"You cant repeat this, but I happen to know she thinks you're hot. But wait, weren't you out there dancing a couple minutes ago?"

"Yeah, actually me and my friends don't 'work' here but my friends uncle owns it and we didn't know. We used to tend at some of the hottest clubs in Seattle and they were a little short handed so my friend's uncle asked us to help out if the bar started to get crowded. We said sure, it gets us free drinks and tips. Doesn't get much better."

I nodded approvingly. He had been working on Rose's drink while we were talking. "I'll go get this to your friend now."

"Thanks!"

I watched as he gave her the drink and slipped into conversation. There was serious flirting taking place now. She defiantly owed me one for this.

"Can I get you something?"

I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man to walk the face of the earth. Sparkling green eyes, bronze messy hair, tall, muscular, and perfect features. "Oh! uhh, yeah. Margarita on the rocks please.

"Comin' up. So I noticed you talking to Emmett." I gave him a confused look. "The big guy." He nodded towards the tender I sent to Rose.

"Oh yeah. my friend liked him so I asked him to make her a drink it looks like they really hit it off. Well, at least she hasn't scratched his eyes out yet…." I said with a laugh. Rose was leaning across the bar whispering in Emmett's ear. When she pulled back I noticed him nod his head before jumping over the bar and she started to lead him to the dance floor. He looked back at us and winked. Which made me laugh even harder. Hot guy laughed.

"Typical Em; he's been my best friend since ninth grade along with Jasper. He's around here somewhere too. Here you go. and I'm Edward by the way." He handed me my drink.

"I'm Bella."

We started talking and continued until I was finished with my drink. He looked at me hesitantly. "You uh… you wanna dance?"

I bit my lip, "Sure."

He jumped over the bar and led me towards the dance floor. I really had no idea how to dance but he put his hands on my hips and we just started moving to the music.

We walked towards the club and noticed no one was really here just yet. Only about ten people. I noticed one poor guy working the bar. I felt bad for him; I knew what it was like on an opening night working a bar alone.

"Edward!" I heard my name and whirled around to see my uncle Carlisle walking towards me. I shook his hand.

"Hey uncle Carlisle. What are oyu doing here?"

"I own it!"

"No! You didn't tell me that! Jasper and Emmett are here too, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. I was just watching the poor guy working the bar alone."

"Yeah our other tender came down with a nasty cold last night. hey you used to tend right?" he asked and I nodded. "Would you mind helping just you know if you want a rest or escape your usual posse of women." He said with a chuckle. "Free drinks and you can keep what ever tips you make too."

"Yeah sure sounds great. I'll get Emmett and Jasper to help too."

"You're a life saver!"

"I'm ganna go track down the other two and tell them." He nodded and we parted way. I found them already at the bar. "Hey guys guess what! uncle Carlisle owns this place! he asked me if we could help tend tonight since he's excepting a big crowd and they're a little short handed."

"Hell yes we'll help!"

"Free drinks and we keep tips."

"Perfect man!" Emmett gets excited over the mention of money, free alcohol and the chicks that come along with tending. He was huge like a bear but wouldn't hurt a fly. We headed to the dance floor before things got too heated up. I noticed three girls come in and apparently so did Emmett and Jasper because we were all staring. The one that I couldn't take my eyes of was an average sized brunette. She has gorgeous pale skin and deep brown eyes. She threw her head back in laughter and I almost choked. I wish I could have heard the no doubt wonderful sound. She disappeared into the crowd and I continued dancing.

I made my way to the bar. Too many girls were trying to get too touchy for my style. I jumped behind the bar and started taking orders. I noticed Emmett talking to the brunette but I noticed he walked away to give another girl a drink. I walked over and offered her a drink. She seemed to be focused on something else until I asked her. we started talking as I made her drink. Apparently she was trying to hook her friend up with Emmett. And even more surprising was that it worked.

We kept talking as she finished her drink. Now was my shot. I was nervous she didn't seem like the normal bar girls. I almost didn't do it but I finally just spit it out.

"You wanna dance?" she bit her lip and it was one of the most seductive things I had ever seen. She better say yes or I might explode.

"Sure." I jumped over the bar and led her towards the dance floor. With my hands on her hips we started to move to the beat and I noticed Emmett still dancing with the blonde and Jasper was now dancing with a short pixie looking girl.


End file.
